custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Squid (Rahi)
Squids were a type of underwater creatures and fully organic sea life found in the Matoran Universe. History The creation of the squids is shrouded in mystery. Because of their fully organic nature, it is possible that the squids have been engineered by the Great Beings themselves, or that they simply existed on Spherus Magna prior to the Shattering and were only placed in the Matoran Universe later. Although squids could be found in any body of water in the Matoran Universe, a rather great concentration of them lived around the Pit. After the Barraki were banished there and it was destroyed, they discovered the squids and used them as deadly weapons, making use of the Rahi's abilities. The squids were specifically bred by Kalmah, and he is also the one who built a new type of launchers to help the squids travel quickly to their target. Kalmah kept the squids in large breeding grounds, which he restricted the access of after Mantax ate most of a brood. The technology of the Squid Launcher eventually spread over the entire Matoran Universe and was found to be a weapon of choice underwater, with many beings equipping themselves with one, hence transforming the squids into valuable war ammunition. Abilities and Traits The squid kill their opponents by attaching themselves to the target with their circular mouths, latching on with very sharp teeth and literally feeding on the life energy until the target has died. Squids often act agressively towards any lifeform they encounter, because they have to feed off of living beings. This makes them extremely hard to control and breed, with only a few cases of supervised breeding reported, including Kalmah and Ghuthlin. An eerie singing squid has once been reported around the waters of the Pit. Given the fact that squids aren't usually able to emit any sound, the mystery of how this squid could sing remains unsolved. According to certain sources, it is possible that the Pit mutagen actually caused this particular squid to grow vocal chords, but it has not yet been proven. Breeds Yellow-orange The yellow-orange breed of squids is the most common, and can be found in just about any ocean or sea around the Matoran Universe. The Barraki were breeding this type of squids. The many variations of colors inside this breed results from a pigmentation as a squid gets older. This means that orange squids are more mature than yellow squids, and are deadlier when used as weapons. Red The red breed of squids showcases a higher velocity in the water and a stronger resilience than the two other breeds. However, they are extremely rare and tough to breed, and it is considered as a valuable richess to own one in the upper ranks of society. Blue The blue breed of squids features the same abilities as the yellow-orange one, its odd coloration set aside. This difference in coloration can be explained by the fact that the blue breed originates from colder waters, usually around places linked to Ice, like Ko-Metru or Ko-Powai. They can be bred and used as weapons just like their cousins, as demonstrated by Mezahk or Umbron, among others. Trivia * Squids actually look and behave more like leeches than real-life squids. As a matter of fact, they even look more like leeches than the Phantoka's shadow leeches themselves. * The Pit mutagen causing some squid to sing references the infamous and utterly non-sensical Singing Squid video. * The red squids are a reference to squids fired by Maxilos and found in the 2007 online game Command the Toa Mahri. * Neither the singing squid nor the blue and red breeds of squids have made any canonical appearance. Category:Rahi Category:Species Category:Matoran Universe Category:Mahri Nui